Love Comes When You Least Expect It
by KJKatie
Summary: My version of how Gwen and Arthur meet.


**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone! This is my first Merlin Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Anyways enjoy! I will write as fast as I can. (: The next update will be in a couple days or so.  
**

* * *

Guinevere's POV

A cold wind brushed past my face as I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes, barely able to see the interior of my family's one room home in the early morning light. Our home was scarcely decorated, with a few chairs, an open hearth, a wooden table and two beds in the back section that was separated by a thin sheet. I lifted my head and found that I was sitting at the table. My arms were crossed over my father's worn out white shirt. I must of fallen asleep here last night while I was mending it.

I got up quietly not wanting to wake my father and little sister, who were still asleep in the beds. Dirty strands of my dark brown hair fell in front of my face. I needed to bathe before I made breakfast. I never liked bathing with a bucket of water, instead I loved going to the nearby river and bathing.

I grabbed my clean lavender dress and undergarments and walked out the door quietly. My worn leather shoes making no noise on the packed earth street. I walked past the small homes and taverns and made my way toward the castle's gate. Only a few minutes before I reached it, the guards had opened them, preparing for the day's usual activities. I walked out and headed for the river that ran close to the castle. When I got to the river's edge the sun was just starting to rise in the sky, causing the sky to turn a pale pink and gray color. I slipped off my dirty dress and undergarments and quickly took a refreshing bath in the cold water. When I was done I slipped on my fresh pair of undergarments and lavender dress, then my leather shoes.

As I walked back to the gates I brushed my wet hair out with my fingers and braided small sections of the sides until I was able to tie them off behind my head with a ribbon. I could hear the sounds of the castle waking up even before I walked back inside. Merchants were setting their shops up for a busy day, fires and stoves were going to make the morning meal, and children were playing with their simple wooden toys on the streets.

I walked into my family's home. My father was already up and tying the strings of his mended shirt across his chest, getting ready for a hard day's work as a blacksmith. He was the finest blacksmith in Camelot. When I was younger he even taught me a few things. I was the only girl in Camelot that could make a horseshoe or mend a bend sword.

"Good morning, princess." He said as he saw me enter. My father always greeted me with the same sentence in the morning ever since I could remember, even though we were not royalty.

"Good morning." I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek and started cooking the morning meal of some bread, a little milk, a small block of cheese and an apple.

As I was placing the plates of food on the table, my little sister, walked out from behind the sheet rubbing her eyes. Rosie was only eight years old. Her wheat-colored hair was just like our mother's and so were her bright amber brown eyes. My mother had died giving birth to her.

"Morning, sleepy head." I said as my father and I laughed.

"Morning." She mumbled back as she sat down at the table.

After breakfast, I hurried out the door, not wanting to be late. I was the Lady Morgana's maidservant and I had to wake her. I walked into the Citadel's courtyard and up the steps, walking inside. I walked up more steps until I reached Morgana's chambers. I quietly opened the door and closed it behind me. The bedchambers were bigger then my whole house. The walls were all soft pastel colors. Elegant furniture was scattered around the room: a large canopy bed that was draped with thin white curtains, a beautifully carved table and chairs, a carved wardrobe, a dressing table with a mirror and beautiful carved changing wall. Unlit candles decorated the bare walls and purple and white curtains draped over every window.

Lying sound asleep in the big canopy bed was Morgana. She was truly beautiful, even fit to be a queen one day. Even though she was not related to the Pendragons, she has been staying at the castle, since her father died. I could tell she missed him. She once told me that she felt like she didn't belong here; that the castle felt like a dungeon and she was a prisoner.

I watched her sleep for a minute. Her long loosely curled black hair was spread out on her pillow as if to frame her beautiful pale face. Her red lips were slightly parted as she breathed. Ever since I became her maidservant a few years back, I've envied her beauty. Wondering if I'd ever be as beautiful as her or my mother.

I quietly walked to the nearest window and opened it, and walking on to continue opening the rest letting in the sunlight and fresh air. A groan came from the bed. "Good morning, my Lady." I said as I turned around to watch her get out of bed.

"It is morning already?" She mumbled and opened her light green eyes, reminding me of Rosie this morning.

"Yes and a beautiful day it is turning out to be." I smiled.

Morgana sat up in bed and swung her legs out from under the sheets. Her feet found the warm slippers and sunk into them.

I took out the big bathtub and walked to the door to get one of the buckets of water that a servant had put there earlier. I lit a fire in the big fireplace by her bed and warmed the water over it. After several trips, the bathtub was filled with warm water. Morgana walked behind the changing wall and took off her clothes then slipped into the warm water.

As she bathed I walked to her wardrobe and asked, "Which dress would you like to wear to the tournament today, my Lady?"

"I think I will wear the think red one. It feels a little chilly out there." She responded as she suds up her arms.

I nodded and took out the beautiful red dress that had golden embroidery of vines with leaves and flowers running down the front. I ran my finger over the delicate pattern thinking about how much it would cost and where I would ever wear such a fancy dress.

I faintly heard Morgana slip out of the washtub and walk behind the changing wall. I walked over and draped the dress and a fresh set of undergarments over the wall as she dried off. After a few minutes I heard her slip on her dress.

"Can you help lace me up?" She said through the thin wall.

"Yes, my Lady." I walked behind the wall and laced up the back of her dress tightly.

After she was dressed, I helped her curl her hair and apply a little cosmetics. It was nearly time for the tournaments to begin. We walked down stairs and outside to where they were going to be held. The tournament arena was a round flat area of cobblestone with a stone wall lining the edge and audience seating in a half circle around it. King Uther and the royal family had a private section in the front row that was separated by a wooden wall in the back and a canopy overhead to shade from the sun. Red flags and banners flew everywhere. Some had the golden dragon crest embroidery on them while others were just the color.

Morgana and I sat on the right of the King's throne. The throne was empty, for Uther would make an entrance that his people in the stands would like. And the seat on the throne's left was empty also. For Prince Arthur was always entered into the tournaments, as a way to show the people he would be worthy to rule them one day.

Trumpets sounded and the King entered the Arena. Everyone clapped until he motioned with his hands for silence. Uther was an older man, but still had a proud look to him. He face always seemed serious; his lips pressed together, and his eyebrows scrunched down toward his pale green eyes. He was dressed in a finely made navy shirt and black leather pants, gloves and boots. He had a brown leather jacket with big metal clasps, a red cape flowing behind him and a golden crown sitting on top of his balding head.

"Welcome, my people to our first tournament of the year!" The King said as he lifted his arms. The participants started walking into the circle. There are at least thirty; all were men and most of them looked like they were between twenty and thirty. They were in all different colors, from brown to bright orange. But the one that stood out the most was dressed in silver and red with a large golden dragon on his chest- Prince Arthur. His blonde hair barely stops above his bright blue eyes. His face shone proudly in the sunlight. He was handsome.

All of the men formed lines behind the King as he spoke. Some looked nervous, while others puffed out their chests, arrogant and proud- one of those was Arthur. As the King went over the rules, Arthur seemed to be scanning the men, as if trying to find one that would prove a challenge.


End file.
